


Operation: Christmas Gift

by windsthatwhisper



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsthatwhisper/pseuds/windsthatwhisper
Summary: Hayden's tearing through the store, down the isles at super-kid speed.Patrick follows behind with the baby, who’s gumming at her fist happily in the piece of hell strapped to his chest to carry his daughter for him. He smiles at the people he passes, who're laughing in amusement.“Do you think Papa would like a Barbie doll?”Patrick looks down at him, serious. “Yes.”





	Operation: Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Christmas fluff I whipped up at midnight because who needs sleep

Hayden has never given anyone a Christmas gift himself. Patrick usually buys the stuff and either puts Hayden's name on it, or the whole family. 

So, it's a surprise when his seven year old comes flying into the car after first-grade pickup on the last day before winter break, and says, “We need to get Papa a Christmas gift!”

Patrick pulls away from the curb and down the road to the exit. “I have Christmas gifts for Papa.”

_ “I _ need to get Papa a gift,” Hayden elaborates, “We were making gifts during class, but I only have one! And I want to give it to you, which means I don't have one for Papa! And I don't want him to be sad.”

Patrick understands. Jonny looks like a sad puppy when he's upset, and it breaks his heart every time. 

“Okay,” Patrick agrees, “What were you thinking?”

“I don't know. I asked Mrs. Harbison. She said to make him a tie, but I told her you can't sew.”

Patrick sputters in offense. 

“She said to make a card, but Papa deserves more than a card.”

Patrick smiles to himself. He’s got Bella in the backseat next to Hayden, the three month old passed out cold. He can make do, though. He'll take the strap-on carrier instead of the stroller.

He pulls into the parking lot of the store, and Hayden’s out and by his father's side in a blink. Patrick buttons up Bella's fluffy coat and lifts her out of the carseat. He slides her into the carrier on his chest and stuffs his wallet and keys in his pocket. 

“Let's g-  _ don't run in the parking lot!” _

They get inside, and before Patrick can ask where he wants to look first, Hayden’s off.

Hayden's tearing through the store, down the isles at super-kid speed.

Patrick follows behind with the baby, who’s gumming at her fist happily in the piece of hell strapped to his chest to carry his daughter for him. He smiles at the people he passes, who're laughing in amusement.

“Do you think Papa would like a Barbie doll?”

Patrick looks down at him, serious. “Yes.”

Hayden seems to consider it, before shaking his head. “Papa needs something better.”

They searched the store for anything that caught Hayden's eye. 

“A HotWheels car?”

Patrick shrugs. “Maybe, but I don't think he’d have much time to play.”

Hayden nods, “You're right,” and goes on to the next thing.

They go through the whole store twice, but nothing seems to get Hayden's attention. He’s distressed as they reach the front of the store again. 

“Daddy.” He whines, bottom lip trembling. 

Patrick pulls him in, letting his son hold onto his leg sadly. “Hey, it's okay bud. I'm sure we can figure something out.”

“I want it to be from me.” Hayden whimpers. “I want to give Papa a Christmas present.”

Patrick looks around. He's by the cards and the bags and the quick little gifts. He looks over each rack to see what stuff is on them, and-and

Hayden suddenly lets go and materializes in front of one of the shelves. He grabs a coffee cup and shows it to Patrick proudly. 

_ World's Best Dad _

Patrick might be ‘Daddy’ and Jonny might be ‘Papa,’ but it would no doubt bring a tear to Jonny’s eye when he saw it.

“That's perfect, bud!” Patrick grins, just as Bella starts to whine. "Okay, let's pay and head out. I'll help you wrap it at home."

It was a hassle to wrap it, stupid cylinder-shaped thing. Patrick eventually got fed up and shoved it in a box and just wrapped that. 

~

Christmas morning came bright and early. 

Too early for Patrick and Jonny, who were interrupted in the middle of a quite heated makeout session by a pair of little feet and the door slamming open so hard it almost came off its hinges. 

“Christmas!” Hayden shrieks, then flings himself downstairs. 

Jonny goes limp and lays back against the pillow, trying to reattach his brain cells to figure out what just happened.

Patrick groans but flips the covers off of him. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and adjusts himself in his pants. “Rise and shine, Papa.”

He leans back to kiss Jonny on the mouth, soft, and Jonny hums in response. 

Hayden's already digging through his stocking by the time they've gotten Bella up and changed and downstairs. 

“Breakfast first, bud, then gifts.”

Hayden whines, but obeys.

Jonny makes pancakes and colors them red and green, like he always does on Christmas. By the time they’re done, Hayden's buzzing in his seat, and it's not from the syrup he just inhaled four seconds before. 

“Alright, alright,” Jonny laughs, dropping his fork onto the plate, “You can open presents now.”

Hayden cheers and is gone in a flash. Patrick blinks, slowly. “I swear he can teleport.”

Jonny puts the dishes in the dishwasher and turns it on, before following his family out into the living room. 

Hayden grabs the gift for Jonny first. He thrusts it towards him with a beaming smile. “Open mine first!”

Jonny does as he's told. Patrick watches from the loveseat as his husband rips off the paper, balls it up, and dunks it into the fireplace. 

Patrick rolls his eyes, “Overachiever.”

Jonny snorts and opens the box. The cup is inside, but block letters staring up at Jonny like they can see into his soul. A grin spreads across his face as he lifts the cup to see it better. 

“This is amazing,  _ mon petit garçon,  _ thank you so much.” Jonny says, holding out his free arm for a hug. 

Hayden goes happily, squeezing Jonny as tight as his small arms can. Jonny kisses his cheek. Hayden looks at him, bashful. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Jonny assures. 

Hayden beams, pleased, and goes to get Patrick’s gift. Jonny tugs at him and kisses him deeply. “Thank you.” He mumbles against Pat's lips. 

Patrick sighs contently and brings a hand to go cup Jonny's cheek, wedding band cold on his skin. “It was his idea. But you're welcome.”

Bella kicks her feet from her bouncer on the floor and makes a loud noise, looking up at her fathers, irritated. 

Jonny chuckles. “Sorry, sorry, no PDA in front of the lady.”

Bella smiled toothlessly. 

Eventually, all the gifts are passed out and opened. Hayden ends up on the floor, putting together a HotWheels race track. Patrick’s curled up against Jonny on the couch, Bella cradled in Patrick’s arms.

The lights from the Christmas tree twinkle beside them, and the warmth of the fire heats the room into a sluggish relaxation.

Patrick leans his head on Jonny's shoulder, watching with a smile as his husband tried and succeeds in making their daughter laugh. He presses a soft kiss to Jonny's neck.

“Merry Christmas, Jonny.”

Jonny puts their heads together, with Bella's little hand wrapped around his pinkie finger. 

“Merry Christmas, Pat.”


End file.
